¿No me quieres?
by danalia
Summary: Shuichi y Yuki se enfadan por causa de una simple pregunta... Song-fic


Este Song-fic es un pequeño regalo para una buena amiga que cumple 20 años (Como pasa el tiempo).

Disclaimer: Gravitation ni sus personajes me pertenece, son de Murakami Maki. La canción es de Franco De Vita y se llama "Tú de qué vas". Por su parte la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Cursiva: Canción.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿No me quieres?

Termine de escribir completamente agotado, no podía entender que él no lo estuviera. Grabaron el disco, tuvo una sesión de fotos y una presentación en un programa de música que estaba promocionando el nuevo álbum… Y, aun así, está igual de energético que siempre…

_Si me dieran a elegir una vez más_

_Te elegiría sin pensarlo_

_Es que no hay nada que pensar_

-¡Yukiiiiiiiii…! ¿Lo viste, viste el programa?

-¿Cómo no iba a verlo si te la pasaste llamándome para que no lo olvidara?

-Estuvo genial ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero no es para que exageres así. No es la primera vez que sales en televisión.

-Lo sé, pero es la primera vez que el programa se enfoca en nosotros.

-Bueno, eso es cierto… -Dije suspirando.

-¿Estás cansado?

-Un poco, acabo de terminar la novela.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya la terminaste? ¡Increíble!

-A mí me parece más increíble que tú no esté cansado.

-Mi energía es ilimitada.

-… -¿De dónde saca algo así? Quizás yo también pueda conseguir un poco.

-Yuki…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me dejas leer tu libro nuevo?

-Eh?... ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la literatura?

-Desde que te conocí.

-No me digas que has leído mis libros –Mencione divertido.

-Sip… Los he comprado todos.

-Pues espera a que se publique y lo compras.

-Pero Yuki, tengo curiosidad.

-No.

-¡Yuki!

-He dicho que no.

-¡No es justo! Estas siendo muy malo… ¿No me quieres?

-… -Imbécil.

_Que no existe ni motivo ni razón_

_Para dudarlo ni un segundo_

_Porque tú has sido lo mejor_

_Que toco este corazón_

_Y que entre el cielo y tú_

_Yo me quedo contigo_

Me moleste tanto que ni siquiera le respondí, solo salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.

¿Es en serio…? Después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Él vive en mi casa, se mete en mis cosas, lo espero para cenar y me pregunta "¿No me quieres?"

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo_

_Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo_

_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_

Es un verdadero idiota.

Desde que lo conocí fue igual… Impulsivo molesto e infantil, pero igualmente me enamore de él.

Incluso ahora, no importa cuántas mujeres me persigan y coqueteen, ni qué tan hermosas sean… La única persona a la que quiero, es él.

_Si esto no es querer_

_Entonces dime tú lo que será_

_Si necesito de tus besos_

_Pa´ que pueda respirar_

Ese mocoso se la pasaba reclamándome y diciendo "si no me quieres por ser un hombre, al menos dímelo". Sinceramente no planeaba tener una relación con un chiquillo, pero ese no fue el motivo por el cual intente alejar a Shuichi de mí.

_Y de tus ojos que van regalando vida_

_Y que me dejan sin salida_

_Y para que quiero salir_

_Si nunca he sido tan feliz_

_Que te prefiero más que nada en este mundo_

Él es demasiado ingenuo, por eso, durante mucho tiempo pensé que lo mejor era que estuviera lejos de alguien como yo.

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo_

_Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo_

_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_

_Tú de que vas_

Y ahora, él hace una estúpida pregunta solo porque no deje que leyera la novela. Le he dado todo lo que tengo y le hablado sobre cosas que no quería recordar ¿y todavía pregunta si lo quiero?

Entonces ¿qué se supone que es lo que siento…?

_Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo_

_Que no me pasas por el pensamiento_

_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_

Ya no puedo imaginarme sin que él esté gritando y molestando alrededor. No puedo pensar en despertar sin su voz cuando me dice que se va a trabajar. No conseguiría dormir bien, si él no está a mi lado. No puedo vivir sin esa extraña luz que hay en sus ojos, con la que siempre me animo.

_Y es que no ves_

_Que toda mi vida_

_Tan solo depende de ti_

"¿No me quieres?"

Aunque sé que lo dijo porque está molesto, no puedo evitar enojarme yo también…

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo_

_Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo_

_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_

_Tú de que vas_

Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ese chiquillo sin talento para escribir. Últimamente ni siquiera podía concentrarme al trabajar y tuve que hacer unas modificaciones al libro que estaba haciendo. De no ser así, no habría podido terminarlo a tiempo, ya que entre los cambios que hubo, también estaba la fecha de publicación. La adelante para el 16 de abril; el cumpleaños de Shindou Shuichi. Es por eso que no quiero que lo vea antes, pero evidentemente, él no lo sabe…

Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo

Que no me pasas por el pensamiento

Y todavía preguntas si te quiero

Tú de que vas

Ese idiota no se da cuenta de lo importante que es para mí, no ve cuanto lo amo…

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo_

_Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo_

_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_

_Tú de que vas_

_Tú de que vas_

Tal vez, cuando lea la novela, dejará de molestar y hacer preguntas tontas.

-Yuki… ¿Sigues enojado? -Me pregunta desde la puerta.

-No... ¿Qué quieres?

-Voy a esperar a que publiquen el libro para leerlo, pero ¿Podrías siquiera decirme como se llama?

Sonreí mientras me acercaba a él y le susurraba al oído "Estúpido amor"…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eso fue todo... Chiquilla, espero te haya gustado tu regalo. Feliz cumpleaños...

Nos leemos, Dalia.


End file.
